


Winning the Holiday

by BugontheRug



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Sterek, M/M, Stiles is oblivious, Two fools in love, derek is awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugontheRug/pseuds/BugontheRug
Summary: Stiles and Derek compete to see whose company can raise more for a charity donation drive.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: 12 Days of Sterek





	Winning the Holiday

“ I can’t believe this!” Stiles fumed staring at his computer screen. Scott looked up with a puppy-like tilt of his head. 

“What’s wrong?”

“This is what’s wrong!” Stiles gestured to his computer. “How did he make that much in one day?!” 

Scott came over to see what he was talking about and whistled at what he saw. On the screen was the website for a charity donation drive where each corporation had thermometers showing their donation amount and their goal at the top. It was a charity close to Stiles’ heart that helped LBGT+ teens who’ve been kicked out of their homes. Stiles often visited several of their homes to help out, tutoring and teaching life skills, and really just listening to them and letting them be heard.

It wasn’t too far before the charity drive started that he ran into Derek Hale during one of his visits. Derek was in the middle of a cooking lesson when Stiles arrived and somehow or another they got into an argument which led to this competition between them. Stiles had stormed out saying his company would raise more money by the end of the drive than Derek’s.

But who could blame him? Derek was the heir to the Wolf Tech throne, Stiles’ company’s top competitor. Stiles started his tech company soon after graduating with the help of Lydia and Kira and soon they made a name for themselves. And just as they were getting big, Wolf Tech came out of nowhere and now it was a race to the next big thing. Stiles was exhausted and constantly stressed and, while Derek was just the face of the company (his mom and sister ran it), just seeing him that afternoon filled Stiles with fury.

He returned to the present as Scott shoved his phone into Stiles’ face. “That’s how.” On the screen was Derek and a money meter on the side. For every thousand dollars, a puppy joined Derek on the floor and by the end of the 15 min video, he had twenty puppies jumping over him, trying to lick his face, tugging at his shoes, and the man was laughing, his face filled with joy. Stiles’ stomach flipped and he had to admit that this was too adorable and Derek’s bunny teeth just _did_ something to him. Shoving the feeling down, he scoffed. 

“Looks can only get him so far.”

\---

“How in hell did he raise that much money?!” 

Laura peeked her head into Derek’s office. “Everything alright, Der-bear?”

“No! Stiles just passed us by ten grand and last night he was still thirty-thousand behind! Hooooooow??”

Laura gave him a knowing smirk before asking, “Stiles?” Derek felt himself blush as he coughed and straightened himself from the hunch figure he was over his computer. 

“The, um, CEO of Red Hood Tech.”

“Oh, so that’s why you’re so enthusiastic this year for the charity drive.”

“I’m always enthusiastic. It’s my job and I care about this organization.” Derek looked away, swiveling in his chair to look out the window while rubbing his neck. “But it is making it more interesting this year.”

“Well, if you want to know what lover boy did, you should check out his company’s Facebook page.” The giggles that receded from his office filled his stomach with nervous butterflies. He quickly swiveled back and typed in the website. There at the top was a video of Stiles. He was doing the Candycane Challenge and the cost of each candycane he stuck in his mouth started at two dollars for the first and increased exponentially per candycane. By the end, he had fifteen candycanes sticking out of his mouth and over thirty-two thousand dollars donated.

Staring at the frozen image of Stiles smiling around his bunch of candycanes with drool dribbling down his chin, Derek willed himself to not find it endearing.

\---

This was not how Stiles envisioned his night going. He did not plan to be shoved into an alcove by his arch-nemesis. They were too close. Stiles could smell a soft musk of cologne and feel the heat radiating from Derek.

“I don’t understand you!” Derek yelled, turning around to leave Stiles’ space.

“Well that makes two of us!” Stiles straightened, pointing an accusing finger at the other man’s back

Derek ran his hands through his hair, pacing in front of the alcove, talking to himself. “I should’ve never listened to Laura. ‘You need to talk yourself up more, Derek. Tell people what you’re proud of. Everyone loves passionate people.’” He scoffed and quickly turned to face Stiles, causing him to take a step back in surprise. “I was just trying to tell you about how much I loved my job as the head of my companies charity foundation and you just started yelling at me! Telling me what a poser I was and then challenged me to this stupid competition! But you know what? I’m done. I’m done trying to get you to like me.”

He spun on his heel and left Stiles stunned, leaning against the wall for support. What the hell just happened? Stiles rewound his memories through their first encounter and felt horror rise in him.

Derek had been _flirting_ with him. Terrible, awkward flirting, but flirting nonetheless and it went right over Stiles’ head. He could’ve been dating this Adonis for the last month instead of creepily stalking him and his donations.

Stiles ran back to the ballroom, scanning the tables for the one Derek would be at, but his seat was empty and the host of the Gala was calling for everyone to be seated. He made his way to his seat next to Scott, keeping an eye out for any sign of Derek.

“Welcome! Welcome! I hope you all have been enjoying your evening. It’s time for tonight’s main event! The Bachelor/Bachelorette Auction!” The crowd applauded, a few people whistled. Stiles was relieved when Isaac offered to participate in this event for their company, even though Scott got all weird after. Isaac was pretty good-looking and would probably get a high bid (especially since no one would realize his lack of personality just by looking at him).

“Alright, our first bachelor is Derek Hale from Wolf Tech!” Derek came on stage, looking uncomfortable, tugging at his tuxedo sleeves and giving the crowd an awkward wave and small smile. “Let’s start the bidding at five hundred dollars.”

Stiles’ heart leapt to his throat as hand after hand went up and Derek seemed to shrink into himself. 

“Twenty-five thousand!” Stiles was only a little surprised to hear himself yelling, slamming his hand on the table.

‘Dude, what are you doing?!” Scott whispered at him.

“The winner is Mr. Stiles from Red Hood Tech! Come meet your date backstage.”

“I’ll explain later,” Stiles promised, quickly gathering his things from the table and practically ran backstage. He immediately found himself shoved into the wall with an angry Derek holding onto his suit lapels.

“What are you playing at?” Derek asked, brows furrowed with anger.

“I’m sorry.” Derek’s face shifted to shock as his hands loosened, letting Stiles step closer to him. “I’m sorry I was so dense before and that I let my insecurities get in the way. I didn’t realize you liked me. I like you too. Can we start over?”

Derek was quiet for a moment, before asking softly, “Are you serious or is this some kind of joke?”

Stiles' heart almost broke. “I’m one hundred percent serious. I’ve never been more serious in my life.”

Suddenly he found himself wrapped in strong arms and soft lips pressed against his. Stiles felt breathless when they separated. “I could get used to this.” Derek rewarded him with a bunny toothed smile and Stiles practically melted.

They were interrupted by a shouting match from the other side of the curtain. “Thirty thousand!” “Thirty-five thousand!” “Forty Thousand!!”

One of the voices sounded suspiciously like Scott. “I’m sorry, but I think my co-worker is going to bankrupt my company so I gotta go,” Stiles said walking backward toward the curtain.

“Go on. We still have a date to plan anyway.” Derek gave him a wink and Stiles was totally going to kill Scott for this. He regretfully turned to go, glancing back, heart filling with joy as Derek gave him a little wave. Yea, this was not how Stiles envisioned his night going. It was much better.


End file.
